


There's Something I Need to Ask You

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, awkward arthur, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur makes a series of confusing requests. Eventually Merlin figures it out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 172
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	There's Something I Need to Ask You

**Author's Note:**

> This was hastily written for Kinkalot Bonus Challenge #2, Dirty Talk. I wish I'd had more time this week, but this prompt was too fun to resist. Thanks again to the mods for letting non-participants do the bonus challenges. 
> 
> Not my franchise, not my characters, not making money for me. Do not repost my work to other sites.

“I want you to plow my field,” Arthur proclaimed as Merlin stepped into their chambers.

Merlin froze, too tired to know how to respond. He’d spent the day enchanting remedies for Gaius, daydreaming about finally getting to see Arthur once the work was done. It was a relief to no longer hide his magic, but it could be exhausting, as someone always needed his help.

“Well?” Arthur prompted. He was standing by the fire, wearing the blue tunic that brought out his eyes.

All Merlin wanted was to strip it off him and curl up together in the bed they’d been sharing for the past six months. But apparently that would have to wait, as there were matters of horticulture that needed to be addressed first.

“Arthur,” he said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice, “you don’t have a field, and even if you did, this isn’t the season for plowing.”

Every now and then Arthur liked to daydream about running off to a farm, but this was the first time he’d gone so far as to start delegating chores.

“No, not…” Arthur took a deep breath and tried again. “What I mean is, I need you to plant your mighty tree trunk in the soft moss of my forest floor.”

Merlin pretended to contemplate Arthur’s words as he silently cast a spell to check for a malevolent enchantment. Detecting no magic but his own, he considered other explanations for Arthur’s strange behavior.

“How was training today? Any blows to the head? You look flushed.” He hurried over to Arthur, putting a palm to his forehead. “No wonder. You’re burning up. Maybe you’ve caught something.”

Arthur swatted his hand away.

“Merlin, shut up and listen. There’s something I need to ask you, something important.” He started fidgeting with the hem of his tunic, refusing to meet Merlin’s eyes. “Turn around. I can’t do it if you’re looking at me like that.”

The fastest way to resolve this increasingly bizarre encounter and get to bed, Merlin decided, was to do as Arthur asked. He turned his back and waited.

“Alright, I’m not looking. You can ask me whatever it is that’s giving you trouble.”

“It’s not giving me trouble, it’s... Well, in a way it is. But not how you’re thinking. It’s a good thing. At least it could be. What I mean is…”

“Why don’t you just say it?” Merlin interrupted, hoping he could shut down Arthur’s rambling before it got out of control.

“I… I want you to sow your seed… deep in my fertile crescent.”

Still unsure of what he was missing, Merlin spun around to find a dark crimson flooding Arthur’s face.

“What _are_ you on about?”

Arthur sighed in frustration. “It sounded so much better when Ingrid said it to Alfric.”

Merlin fought back a smile as Arthur ran his hands through his hair, making it stick out in all directions.

“Who are Ingrid and Alfric?”

“The people in Gwen’s book.”

“I see,” Merlin said, not seeing at all. “Maybe you could tell me a little more about them?”

“There was something I wanted to tell you, ask you really, but you know I’m not the best with words when it comes to…” Arthur gestured back and forth between them.

Merlin caught his hand to press a kiss against his palm. Arthur was by far the bravest man he knew, yet when it came to matters of the heart, he froze. If Merlin hadn’t made the first move, mustering his courage to confess his magic and his feelings, they might never have gotten together.

“So I went to Gwen,” Arthur continued, “because she seemed the most likely to give good advice without laughing. She told me there were some things I needed to sort for myself, but she gave me a book to help.”

“And the book was about Ingrid and Alfric?”

Arthur nodded. “Ingrid was very fond of Alfric. Much of the book focused on her efforts to win his affections.”

“A romance then?”

“Of a sort. There was pining, and stolen glances, and an eventual love confession. But there were some other developments. Alfric debauched Ingrid. Quite thoroughly. After she requested that he do so. In graphic detail.”

Despite his obvious unease, Arthur held Merlin’s gaze.

“Which means,” Merlin began, his cock stirring as he worked through Arthur’s cryptic words from before, “you… want me to… Are you sure? Because thus far, you’ve been the one to… do the debauching.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.”

Now was not the time to point out that Arthur’s request had been less than clear. Not with Arthur chewing on his bottom lip, staring at Merlin like that.

“Let me grab the oil.”

Arthur flashed him a grin, then hurried to the bed, stripping his clothes off along the way.

Despite his enthusiasm, Arthur had still been nervous. Merlin refused to rush, using one finger, then two, letting Arthur get used to the sensation of having something inside him. There were gentle touches and heated kisses, punctuated with occasional gasps, as together they discovered what Arthur liked.

Finally, when he was certain Arthur was ready, Merlin slowly pushed inside. There would be a time when he would give in to the impulse to let his body take over with frantic thrusts, but tonight was about ensuring that Arthur felt more pleasure than pain.

The tight heat of Arthur’s body was exquisite, far better in reality than in Merlin’s dreams. He would have been embarrassed by how quickly he climaxed had Arthur not done the same only a few seconds before him.

“Next time, it will be better,” Merlin promised when they were finally cleaned up and curled up under the blanket.

“Does that mean you’ll do that again?”

“Gods, yes. Whenever and whatever you want.”

“Good. Then start tomorrow by reading Gwen’s book. Pay close attention to page 347. There’s a bit about silk cords that I found especially intriguing.”


End file.
